


Sky and You

by nayoungs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayoungs/pseuds/nayoungs
Summary: lipsoul au where they met on a business class seat on an airplane heading to London.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you read it, watch this video so you won't be confused with the seating layout on this story. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyXqKqA4-q0 (3:40)

Being one of the best freelance photographer in South Korea, many people use Kimlip’s service especially for wedding photoshoots. If the customer is in other country or doing the photoshoot in other country, she charged them with an airplane ticket and hotel room. So it’s not really shocking when she opened her email and saw a ticket to London from her customer. When she read the email to prepare the things for the photoshoot, she realized that her customer bought the business class seat instead of the economy class (her customers always try to spend as little money as possible so she always got the economy class). Another realization hit in when she saw that the flight is for tomorrow. She quickly packed her things before going to sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Kimlip came into the airport right on time as they’re allowed to board into the airplane already. When she was inside of the airplane, she didn’t expect the seat to be in a yin/yang layout. ‘God, I hope I won’t be sitting across a man.’ She mumbled while searching for her seat. “10K! There i- oh.” She let out an inaudible gasp at the girl sitting across her seat. Those smooth blonde hair, bright sparkly eyes, cute nose, kissable lips, and that sharp jawline. Honestly, Kimlip was ready to turned on her camera and took a snap of this angel. But, remembering that she’s still in an airplane with many people in it, she restrain herself from taking a photo. She walked calmly to her seat and shoot the blonde angel a small smile and a nod as she sat on her seat. The blonde returned her smile with a bigger smile that sent warm feelings on Kimlip’s insides. It was a love at first sight.

 

 

Kimlip didn’t even watch the safety video as she keep stealing glances at the blonde’s direction. She pushed the monitor back to it place before sitting comfortably on her seat. A few moments later, the blonde girl was trying to raised the privacy divider in between their seats. Kimlip quickly held the divider so the blonde girl can’t raised it more. “Wait! Don’t raise it! I won’t be able to see your beautiful face!” She blurted out, blushing once she realized what she said. Once again, Kimlip made fool of herself in front of a beautiful girl. Disappointed but not surprised. The blonde girl smiled amusedly at Kimlip and lowered the divider, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Is that your way of flirting with strangers on the plane?” Kimlip looked down in embarrassment while shaking her head. “N-no, it slipped out of my mouth without thinking.” The blonde girl let out the most melodious chuckle Kimlip has ever heard. “I’m Jinsoul.” Jinsoul reached her hand out for a handshake. Seeing the action from the other girl, Kimlip looked up and shook Jinsoul’s hand, holding it longer than she’s supposed to. “Kimlip.” Jinsoul smiled, letting Kimlip held her hand. Jinsoul didn’t mind holding Kimlip’s hand for the whole 12 hours flight if that means she can see Kimlip’s happy smile for the whole flight. Is Jinsoul whipped for this girl already? Yes. “So, tell me more about yourself, Kimlip.”

 

 

On the span of a few hours, Jinsoul found out a lot of things about Kimlip. Like how Kimlip isn’t her real name (Kim Jungeun is a cute name. Really fitting with the person), Kimlip is two years younger than her, she’s a freelance photographer, her favorite animal is owl, and the most important thing, she’s gay and single. They were still holding hands until the flight attendant came with their lunch consisting of a starter, main course, and dessert. Kimlip with smoked salmon, pan-seared fillet of beef, and tiramisu while Jinsoul with fresh seasonal salad, linguine pasta, and fresh seasonal fruit. Kimlip stared at Jinsoul judgmentally when she saw Jinsoul’s food. “Are you on a diet? Why are your foods so… healthy.” Jinsoul grinned sheepishly while rubbing her nape. “Ah.. Yes, I’m on a diet.” Kimlip frowned and shared half of her foods to Jinsoul’s plate which she did the same thing so they will be equal. Once they’re done with their lunch and the flight attendant took the plates away, their hands are linked together again. “Are you tired? If not then tell me more about yourself, Jinsoul.”

 

 

Another hours are spent learning about Jinsoul. Like Jinsoul is a model in BBC (that’s why she have to diet), her favorite animal is blue betta (which is kind of weird but she likes listening to Jinsoul rambling about it), and that she’s gay, single, and allowed to date with anyone she want. They spent another hours talking about their lifes, friends, jobs, and everything. They finally decided to sleep as Kimlip keep dozing off while Jinsoul was talking about her pet fish. They broke off their hand holding as the beds are too low from the divider. The rest of the flight are filled with dreaming about each other.

 

 

After waking up and brushing their teeth, they got another light meal, Kimlip with seared tuna, slow-roasted chicken breast, and date cake while Jinsoul with meze plate and warm focaccia sandwich. They shared half of their to each other again before spending the rest of the flight while talking. None of them are thinking about what will happen once they’re out from this plane.

 

 

They’re already at the arrival gate when they’re still having fun talking with each other. Sadly, Jinsoul’s manager was there already so they can’t spend more time with each other. Kimlip bid her goodbye and was about to go to the opposite way when Jinsoul held her wrist. Kimlip turned around to face Jinsoul. She can see a hopeful glint on Jinsoul’s eyes. “Can we exchange numbers? We can go on a tour together here or hang out once we’re back in Korea.” Kimlip just pulled her hand away while smiling a little. “Let’s make it more fun, Jinsoul. If we’re meant to be then I’m pretty sure we will meet again.” Kimlip leaned closer to pressed a quick kiss on Jinsoul’s cheek before walking away. “Bye, Jinsoul. I hope we really ended up meeting again.”


	2. 02.

A few days has passed ever since she met the blonde angel, Jinsoul, on the airplane. Because of her work, she spent her past few days taking photos only on some spots that would fit in with her client's wedding photoshoot. Now that their photoshoot ended earlier than expected, Kimlip has one day free to roam around the city before going back to Seoul.

Getting too tired after spending all of her past few days taking photos and editing her client's photos, Kimlip decided to went somewhere close with the hotel she stayed in. She took her camera and some of her other belongings before going out to the park. 

Being the tourist she is, she can't help but took a lot photos of the streets, buildings, and other things that amazed her. The same thing happened while she was on the park as everything that's on the park are too pretty to be ignored.

Hours has passed ever since she came to the park as the sun sets down and her sd card's memory is full. Getting kind of exhausted again, Kimlip sat on one of the bench as she watched other people having fun with their dates, friends, family or enjoying their alone time like her.

It would be a lie if Kimlip said that she's not disappointed with not meeting Jinsoul for these past day. 'Maybe we're just not meant to be together.' She thought while pouting, kicking the pebbles in front of her feet. She was about to go back to her hotel room when she heard loud laughs from a group of friends. As it was really dark already, she can't really see the faces on the group. She didn't know was it because of the happy laughs or how happy they look in the dark, her hands move on their own to take a picture of the group. Because of the darkness, she still can't figure out their faces except she knew there's one girl smiling at her camera. Kimlip decided to go back to her hotel room as she was really curious on this group of friends. 

As soon as she arrived in her hotel room, she moved the photo files to her laptop and sent the group's photo to the editing application right away, increasing the brightness of the photo. Kimlip gasped out loud as she saw the, now bright, photo. Shockingly, the girl that smiled to her camera is the girl she has wanted to meet the most, Jinsoul. Kimlip sighed before groaning loudly. Maybe they're just aren't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make another chapter if y'all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> i might consider writing another chapter if y'all like it.


End file.
